


What The King Wants

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Jareth knows what he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The King Wants

        They think it's his inability to make a woman stay that makes him so sour. Jareth knows everything that's said about him both here and above ground, and he knows, too, that none of the fools could ever guess what really bothers him. Living eternity without love is a miserable existence, but none of the girls who come through his labyrinth could ever win his heart. They're each as dim-witted as the last. Taking them on their little quests to grow up has taken its toll on the Goblin King. He does want love, but even more, he wants freedom.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
